What Forgotten Love Does to You
by Forgotten Beauty
Summary: PT Pan and Trunks fall in love at a young age, but their parents don't want them together. Trunks promises to find her again, but can he suceed in finding the real Pan and not a changed one? Finished
1. Broken

A/N: Here's a new story. Okay? It might be a little weird, but Trunks and Pan will be together in the end. I love T/P stories! Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I wished upon a star that I owned it, but it hasn't come true, yet.  
  
Pan stared out the window as she left Trunks house, little did she know this would be the last time she would see Trunks smiling face. She passed her hand by the window one last time before Trunks' face disappeared. The five year old girl dropped her hand into her lap with the other one and listened to the music blare into the car. She always felt depressed whenever he wasn't near her, yet, she was briming with joy when she was with him. Why did she always feel this way?  
  
They finally arrived at their house and Pan jumped out of the car, running up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and pulled out a photo of Trunks from her pillow. She looked at his light eyes and stared into the paper. Her door creaked and she shoved the picture into her pocket. She saw Videl's head pop in and say, "Hunny, pack your stuff. We're moving."  
  
"Why?" Pan asked in utter confusion, not knowing it was because of how she and Trunks felt about eachother.  
  
"Daddy got a new job." Videl lied, looking at the floor boards. "Hurry up, we gotta catch the plane. Just get your clothes and a couple of other things."  
  
Pan started to cry the second her mother shut her door, but she got off of her bed and threw her clothes into a suitcase. When that one was full she pulle out another one and put the last of her clothes into it. She went over to her favorite stuffed animal, a hideous gorilla Trunks' had given her, but because it was from him, she never thought of it as hideous, it gave her a special feeling everytime she held it. She placed it into the half full suitcase and then headed over to her closet and grabbed her electronic stuff, gameboy, cd player, etec. and put them in, filling up that suitcase. She drug the two suitcases down the stairs and placed them by the door, not even caring about the playstation 2 and X Box, that lay stranded infront of the television.  
  
Pan trudged back up the stairs and into her bedroom, locking her door before plopping down onto her bed. She pulled out the picture of Trunks and stared at it, tears dropping onto it. She would never see this man again.  
  
Her head shot up as a shadow covered her, it was him. She cried harder, from the pain of having to see him again. Did he not understand how hard this was? She came back from her thoughts.  
  
"I heard." Was all Trunks said.  
  
He bent down and wrapped his arms around the young girl. How could Gohan do this to them? Trunks knew about his feelings and Pan's, but he was sure she didn't know what it was. He placed his lips upon hers. His pleasure was taken away as he heard the door being broken down. He even knew who it was.  
  
"I'll find you again, Pan. I promise. Then we can be together." Trunks said, ending their connection.  
  
He kissed her one last time and then headed out the window as Gohan appeared. She stared after his retreating form.  
  
She heard one last utterance from him, a shout, "I love you, Pan!"  
  
She spoke the words back to him, even though he would never hear them. Pan turned to her father and followed down the steps. She treaded past the nintendo lying where the t.v. once was and through the front door. She stepped into the car and awaited as she heard the soft hum of the car and her dad drove towards the airport. She stared out the window, watching the trees fly by as she imagined those trees to be her life, passing by her. The few memories she had, passing by her. She started to cry, but quickly wiped away the burning liquid and shut her eyes, hoping it was just a horrible nightmare.  
  
She stepped into the cool enviroment and looked around. Her mom grabbed ahold of her hand and practically dragged her along with them up to the check in and then to the waiting area. They were soon boarded on the plane as they had arrived late and there wasn't that much waiting left by the time they had arrived. She stepped onto the cool plane and followed her parents to their seats. They sat down in their seats and quickly buckled up. Her mom looked over at her and handed her a small bracelet.  
  
"It's a present from Bulma." Videl lied to her daughter.  
  
Pan slipped it on as she saw her mom slip on a necklace and then hand her dad a wrist watch. He also put it on. She watched as a stewardess came around and started asking if people would like anything after the plane took off. She listened to the replies, but soon became bored of it and stared out her window, rememebering again the short life she had lived in this large yet comfortable place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks landed in his room and faked sleep as he heard his dad walk up to his room and open the door. Vegeta looked at Trunks and then exited the room again and headed downstairs for a snack. Trunks arose from his fake sleep and looked at his watch. I have enough time to make it to the airport to see her one last time. He jumped out his window and, supressing his ki, took off for the airport.  
  
He quickly jumped behind a tree and made sure his ki was barely there. Hopefully Gohan wouldn't be looking for him, or sense him. He saw his prey, Pan and waved quickly at the small girl. He saw her speak to Videl and then start walking in the direction of him. She made a motion to signal that she was headed towards a bathroom and he followed her. As he stepped up to where the bathrooms were, he saw the young raven haired girl standing there a longing look in her eyes. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She turned around in hsi hug and stared into his deep blue eyes. He leaned down and kissed her again, feeling a certain rush through his body. Did she feel this, too? Or was this one sided. He looked into her eyes as he broke the kiss and knew she had felt the weird feeling, he smiled inspite of himself and kissed her again. She hugged him quickly. He used this short amount of time to reach into his pocket and pull out the picture of himself, he wanted no sorrow on her part. His he could live with, but he wasn't sure about her.  
  
He gripped her and gave her one last tight squeeze before releasing her, allowing her to return to her parents. She gave him a longing look, but he ignored it as he shoed her off. He then ran out of the airport and back to his room, falling into a deep tormented sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She reached into her pocket as the plane steadied in the air, trying to find the picture of the man she loved, but it wasn't there. She checked in all her pockets and then her carry on bag. Where was it? SHe thought frantically as she recived weird looks from her parents. She gave up on it when her mother placed her legant hand ontop of hers and held them there. She looked out her window again and suddenly was drawn into a flashback.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
She hugged him quickly one last time and was drawn into a warmth all theirs. She felt something slide into her pocket, but ignored it. She had figured he had accidently put it there. To confirm her suspicion, she felt the thing removed quickly and placed on her back. SHe relaxed into his hold as he squeezed her tightly. Embracing her with his might. She inhaled his wondeful scent and soon was dissapointed as she felt him release her. He told her to go back to her parents. She did as told, but turned to look at him once more, pleading for him to not let her go, but he shoed her off. She had then walked slowly back to her parents and they boarded the plane.  
  
~*END*~  
  
She came back to the plane as she felt her mother shaking her awake, "Hunny, do you want food?"  
  
"No." Was Pan's weak reply as she snuggled back into the pillow and fell into a peaceful dream to most, but a tortureous dream to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HI! HOW WAS THAT?! Don't ask. I felt like doing that. Anyways, please review! Thanks alot!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	2. Changed

A/N: I'm sorry to dissapoint lots of you, but Trunks is 14 years older than Pan. I prolly shoulda included their ages in the last chapter, but I totally forgot. Sorry peoples. Here they are: Trunks: 19 Pan: 5. Bra and Goten prolly won't be included in this story very much, but their ages are as follows, Bra: 4, Goten: 18. Anyways, this chapter is based off of when Pan is 25 and Trunks is 39. He's an old man, but imagine how hot he is and you'll see why I have them this age. Plus by now Trunks has had lots and lots of experience and so has Pan. Some of y'all are saying Pan shouldn't have those feelings at 5, but love starts at a young age! Sorry that they're nowhere near the same age, but that's how I want it and that's how it's staying.  
  
Disclaimer: What would I do without you people on my back all the time?  
  
It was the party of the century, Trunks Briefs was allowing anyone who wanted to, to come. He sat on the couch, waiting for a hot chic to come through the door, finally one came. Sure, the rest of them weren't bad, but this one was a goddess. Raven black hair, short, tight black pleather skirt and a halter top. What more did he need from a girl? He stood up from the couch and headed over to where she had met up with a couple of her friends.  
  
"Would you like me to get you a drink?" He asked from behind her as he tapped her shoulder.  
  
She turned around and looked at the man, who had offered her a drink. Using her skills, she decided he was rich, a player, the owner of this house and out looking for a drunk babe.  
  
She then replied, "Sure."  
  
Trunks didn't bother to say anything else, but headed into his kitchen and poured a half-bottle of vodka into the blender with a cup of orange juice and ice. He put the lid on and turned on the blender, mixing the contents into a frothy blend. He tasted the mixture and poured the woman a glass, making sure to use the biggest ones they had. He laughed and walked back into the party, heading towards the raven haired beauty.  
  
"Here ya go."  
  
"What's in this?" Pan asked as she took the glass, taking a sip.  
  
"Just a bit of orange juice and vodka." He replied.  
  
"He's lying." One of her friends, Mira, whispered to her.  
  
"But he's hot!" Whitney whispered into her other ear.  
  
"I think you should go for him." Shelly said, quietly, pushing Whitney out of the way to hear.  
  
"Fine." Pan replied and took a gulp.  
  
"How much will you have to drink to get drunk?" Mira asked.  
  
"Probably the whole pitcher." Pan replied, laughing.  
  
Trunks watched as the girl and her friends whispered. He caught every word of their conversation and the girl's three friends pulled away from her, each seemingly going to their dates. He waited for the girl named Pan to be alone and then leaned in.  
  
"Well, if it'll take the whole pitcher to get you drunk and you know of my intentions and don't seem to care, then why don't you just come with me and you can drink straight from the pitcher? How's that sound? Or are you going to wimp out now?"  
  
"I'll come. I never wimp out. Especially not against a guy." Pan said.  
  
"Oh, a competitive type. I like those, their always aggresive."  
  
"Maybe I might be too aggresive for you." Pan whispered and kissed him on the lips succulently, leaving a trace of her strawberry flavored lipstick on his lips.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and awaited the man to come show her the pitcher. He finally appeared through the doorway, apparently he wanted a few of his friends to see. She laughed anyways and planned to tell him she didn't do these kinds of things infront of crowds.  
  
As he stepped up to her with a pitcher, she whispered in his ear, "I'm not going to do anything with you, except in privacy. So, I hope you have your bedroom open."  
  
Trunks laughed and leaned over to one of his friends, "Go make sure noone is in my room and replace the sheets, for this young lady."  
  
"Such a gentleman, I'm not sure I wanna do anything with a good boy." Pan said suductivly, tracing her finger over his chest.  
  
"Trust me, I'm not so friendly in the bed."  
  
Trunks handed the pitcher in his hand to Pan and watched as she gulped down the drink. His friends' eyes popped out of their heads when the girl wasn't taking breaths in between gulps, but Trunks wasn't amazed. She looked like she did this often, he was amazed she wasn't pregnant, or had kids with her, she probably had a baby sitter. Pan drank the last sip and handed the pitcher back to Trunks.  
  
"Just give me three bottles of vodka and I outta be drunk."  
  
Rich, one of Trunks' friends, went over to a cabinet and pulled out the vodka and handed them to her. She set two of them on the counter and opened the other, gulping it down.  
  
"Man, she drinks like your family." Luke whispered to Trunks.  
  
The rest of Trunks' friends nodded their heads in agreement and continued to watch as Pan drank the second bottle and then the third, but now they were nodding their heads in stupidity.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
After having chained Gohan up, Videl ran out of the house and jumped into her car. She followed the ki that Pan had taken on from the bracelet Bulma had given her. How could her 25 year old daughter be so much trouble?  
  
She drove across South City and arrived at a large house. Pan's human ki was right inside, drunk again. How many times am I going to have to save that girl? Videl questioned herself as she got out of the car and trotted up to the house, hoping she wasn't too late.  
  
Videl opened the door and ran around the house, trying to find her daughter. She ran into the kitchen and saw Pan chugging a bottle of Vodka. She continued to run and soon was beside Pan.  
  
"Trunks?" She questioned as she looked at the people surrounding her daughter.  
  
"Videl?" Trunks asked, his eyebrows going up in shock.  
  
Uh-oh. Trunks thought as memories started to flood back into his mind. He remembered a little girl and a promise he had made. Then he remembered why he had to make that promise. Why would Videl be here?  
  
Trunks looked at the black haired girl and said, "Shit! Pan?"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan and she replied, "Who are you?"  
  
Trunks bent down and kissed Pan on the lips, right before she was thrown over Videl's shoulder and being drug out the door.  
  
Trunks rushed up infront of her and asked, "Videl, why is Pan getting drunk and doing this?"  
  
"Because of you!" Videl yelled and rushed past him.  
  
Trunks stood there stunned. How could it be because of him? Didn't she mean Gohan? Trunks stumbled utterly confused up to his bedroom and laid down. He had finally found his love, but she wasn't the innocent little girl Gohan had taken from him. She was changed. Although, her lips hadn't changed a bit, they were still soft and delicate as he had left them. Maybe he could bring the naive child back to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Videl threw her daughter into the car and took off towards the house, not realizing her daughter was having trajic flashbaacks that would change the way she thought of her family.  
  
She drove on quietly, running red lights and speeding, but taking no head. Her thoughts were concentrated on the man. He's going to ruin everything. All that we've worked for. She'll remember him in no time. How could she forget him for good? We knew she wouldn't, but we didn't expect this. Bulma and Vegeta probably don't know either. Why is Trunks still single? I would have thought he'd have forgotten about Pan and married. He kept his promise as we suspected he would. I better not tell Gohan. Maybe Pan will forget about tonight, she's drunk.  
  
Videl reached the house and pulled her daughter out, dragging her up the steps to her bedroom. She laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Then she drove off from the apartment and to her own house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Good? No? Why not? Oh, sorry. I was talking to myself again. Tell me how that was. I want chocolate! Guess what? My internet works and i got the recorder to work so I can record my shows while I'm at camp. Aren't you so happy for me? I am too. I have to go now, but I shall see you next chapter. Have fun reading.  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	3. The Problem

A/N: Some of y'all were asking why Gohan and the rest of them didn't want Pan and Trunks together. Well, this chapter will explain it, hopefully. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I figured out what I could do without you psychos on my back all the time.  
  
Gohan walked over to his bed and gently shook his wife, "Videl, I'm heading off to work."  
  
Videl sat up slowly in the bed and kissed Gohan on the lips, "Bye." she said as she reclaimed her lips.  
  
Gohan kissed her again and left the room, he walked out the door and took off into the air towards work.  
  
He stepped inside the large building and went into his office, immeadiately he was swamped with work as people dropped papers on his desk and his phones rang. He took the work as it came, completing each one as he had recieved them, except the ones that he needed other stuff to complete. In which case, he did what he could and went to the next piece.  
  
The day passed slowly and Gohan continued to recieve work. He stood up from the desk and walked out his door.  
  
"Off to lunch?" A woman asked.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Suzaku." Gohan replied and continued out the front door.  
  
He stepped onto the paved walkway and headed to the small diner he always went to, Shelly's Seafood. He entered the diner and was soon seated at a table that had his food on it. He laughed at this and looked up into a young woman's eyes.  
  
"Right on time, Mr. Son."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Shelly." Gohan replied and stuck his fork into a large crab.  
  
He pulled up the and stuck the bite into his mouth, pulling the fork out and putting it back into the food for more. Shelly left when she thought Gohan was satisfied with the food.  
  
Gohan took his last bite of food and asked for his check. He set his credit card down with it and called over a waitress, who took the check and credit card to the back and left, but returned with his credit card, allowing him to leave. Gohan did as expected, exiting the building and heading back to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan arose from her bed. She grabbed at a bottle of tylenol sitting on her night stand and shoved two down her throat and got out of bed. She stumbled into her shower and turned on the cold water, rinsing off the smell of alcohol.  
  
"Good morning Pan." A seductive voice said from behind her desk as she stepped into her office.  
  
She looked over at her desk, but could not see a face as the chair was facing the window. As the chair spinned around, she was surprised. The person in the chair was not someone she had expected, instead it was the man she had dreamed of, the man she had made a fool of herself infront of, not to mention her true love, but did he still love her? And why was he laughing at her.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Trunks asked as he walked up to Pan and pulled something from behind his back.  
  
All Pan could do was no her head. He handed her roses and kissed her lips, as she kissed him everything left her. All her emotions, problems, everything.  
  
He pulled away and asked, "Would you like to have coffee?"  
  
Pan knew exactly what to say, "Yes, I'd love to." but it didn't come out that way, all she could say was, "Hugghh."  
  
Trunks laughed, but took that as a yes and grabbed ahold of her arm, leading her back out of the office and into his car that awaited outside the office building. He opened the shiny red door of the convertible and allowed her to step in, shutting it after her then going to the other side and stepping in himslef. He started up the car and zoomed off.  
  
He stopped 10 minutes of catching up later at a cafe. He helped her out and they linked arms, walking into the small building.  
  
A waitress in a french maid's outfit walked up to them as they stepped through the door and asked, "How many?"  
  
"Two." Trunks replied.  
  
"Follow me." She ordered as she grabbed two menus and walked into the crowd of people and tables.  
  
She continued to walk, checking behind her every once in awhile to make sure they were still following. They reached a small two person table in a corner near a window and she set the menus down, addressing them to sit down. They did so and opened their menus as she asked them a question.  
  
"What can I get you to drink?"  
  
"I think we'd like two cups of coffe. One with milk and sugar and the other with...." Trunks paused as he looked at Pan.  
  
"Oh, ummm.... I'll have mine plain."  
  
The waitress nodded her head and quickly wrote down the orders and headed off in the direction they had just come from.  
  
Pan stared down at the table, unable to look into his eyes, but Trunks didn't see this as a problem. All he had to do was place his warm, slender fingers under her chin and level her eyes with his. He looked deep into her brown orbs, entranced, but she did not feel she was of that much worth. Did he really love her after all those years?  
  
"Trunks," Pan whispered, "why are you doing this?"  
  
Trunks knew exactly what she was talking about, "I made a promise to find you again one day and apparently someone wanted me to find you."  
  
"Is that the only reason you've been looking for me? Because of a promise? If that's the case, don't." Pan went on a rampage as she shook her her head and tears poured from her eyes, "Just leave me--"  
  
But before she could finish, Trunks had cut her off with one of his wonderful kisses. She relished in it, but pulled away, not sure why he was doing this. If it was just because of lust or an old promise, she wanted none of it, or did she?  
  
"Pan, you know that's not it. If it were the case, I wouldn't do anything with you. I would have just met up with you as a friend."  
  
"How do I know your not married to some woman already?"  
  
"Because you know I wouldn't do this with you if I was." He replied as he kissed her delicately again, changing the strength he used.  
  
Pan savored each kiss he gave her, from the one he had given her when she was a child to the one he was giving her now, but he pulled away and her eyes started to water again.  
  
"Do you not believe me?" He asked as he saw the tears spilling down her cheeks.  
  
"No, I do. It's just, this is too good to be true. No man has ever," She stopped as she started to weep uncontrolably.  
  
Trunks got up from his seat and walked over to her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her off her seat and into his lap. He started to rock her body back in forth simultaneously with his. The diner seemed to turn it's attention from their food to the couple on the floor, but Trunks nor Pan noticed this fact. They only seemed to notice eachother, but how long would this last?  
  
A woman, who looked young and perky, walked into the cafe. She looked around the room and saw everyone, except for a few were looking at something. She turned her attention in that direction and saw the purple haired boy and the raven haired boy on the floor. She recognized the boy, but who was the girl? Well well well, my son has found another girlfriend. Bulma thought laughing.  
  
At the disturbance, the whole cafe's attention was drawn to the giggle, who didn't know that laugh? It was shown on t.v. every night. Their faces were awed, the amazing Bulma Briefs was in their presence. All the waiters rushed towards her asking her what she wanted, but she suddenly stopped laughing. The young woman had shown her face. Trunks had a horrific look on his face and Pan looked the same. They both knew they weren't supposed to see eachother ever again.  
  
"Trunks! Get out of here, you too, Pan. Vegeta is right outside." She yelled over the crowd, but not loud enough fore Vegeta to hear.  
  
Pan was in shock, but Trunks acted immeadiately. Even if Pan didn't know the real reason she had been forced to move so many years ago, Trunks did. He grabbed her hand and jumped out one of the glass windows. The people in the cafe gasped.  
  
Vegeta stepped into the cafe and looked around at all the people surrounding his wife.  
  
"Back up!" He roared and was met with a reply.  
  
The people backed off and even managed to be back in their seats when the confusion settled. Vegeta smirked and Bulma smacked him. Of course it didn't hurt him, but he pretended so just to make her happy.  
  
They were shown to a table and were served with their food.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
"Trunks, why am I not allowed to see your dad?" Pan asked, cluelessly.  
  
Trunks looked her staright in the eye and replied, "Our parents don't want us together, that's why y'all moved."  
  
"What? Are you serious?" Pan asked in astonishment.  
  
"Well, that and the fact that we were really young. Heheh."  
  
Pan just stared at him. Trunks laughed and pulled her back into his lap as he started to kiss her. Their lips making sucking sounds as they pulled away, both wanting to continue to kiss.  
  
"They never told you, then?"  
  
"Nope, how did you find out?"  
  
"I asked my dad, you know how he is."  
  
"Still the same?"  
  
"Yep." Trunks replied as he kissed her again.  
  
He fell ontop of her, continuing what they hadn't finished the night before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
THE END! A/N: Just kidding! How was it? Good? Really? WOW! Anyways, please review! Thank you! I think y'all should show your love by donating to my chocolate fund. Or to my review box. Either or both is fine with me! C y'all later!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	4. Weird Life

A/N: Hello. I'm not very happy at the moment. My stupid sisters are being bitchy as usual. I'm almost always nice to them and their only nice to me whenever they want me to do something for them, like their chores. Anyways, I'm sure y'all don't care, but enjoy this chapter, it might also help explain something someone asked. Oh yeah, I guess I had never really finished chapter 1 and nobody asked me if it was really finished, but I did go and finish the chapter. Please take the time to read it, it might explain some of the story. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I give up on owning DBZ at the moment. Call back when I'm happy.  
  
She rolled over to face the purple haired man at her side, "Trunks," She asked, "How come it was because we were too young? Shouldn't that make us able to do what we want now? Or is it because of something else too?"  
  
Trunks looked at Pan, "Well, I guess I didn't explain it right. Your dad doesn't want me doing anything with you becuse of our age difference and my dad doesn't want us doing anything because he hates your families blood line."  
  
"Oh, that makes more sense. Thanks." She said, kissing him one last time, before the door was burst open and many faces were staring into theirs.  
  
Pan gasped and Trunks grabbed ahold of his love's waiste. Ready to amke any actions necessary for an escape, but it seemed as if the people weren't there because of the couple, they needed to evacuate the hotel, a poison gas was found in a man's room nearby. He shoed the people out of the room, making sure they had shut the door before the couple jumped out of the bed and were throwing on their clothes from the night before. They ran out of the room, buttoning up their shirts, they bumped into many other customers, hobbling on one foot as they tried to get their pants up the rest of the way, or as them, were trying to button up their shirts. Pan and Trunks laughed at the humans and recieved funny looks. They knew they couldn't be harmed by the poison, or atleast not killed by it, but they ran out of the hotel like everyone else.  
  
When they ahd reached the fresh air, a man told them to stick around and the hotel would refund some of their money. Trunks nodded his head, but drug Pan off to one side of the building and took off into thei air. He flew until he reached the large apartment he had had the party in, he knocked on the door and the two of them were soon entering a small bedroom. Pan soon learned Trunks had just been using one of his friends apartments for the party. He laid her down on the bed and walked back out to his friend. She heard bits of the conversation, using her saiyan hearing.  
  
"Thanks, bud."  
  
"No problem. Just don't break anything this time."  
  
"I will--" She heard Trunks say, before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Do you think she's asleep?" Trunks' friend asked.  
  
"Probably, let's go check." Trunks replied and headed into the room.  
  
They stepped into the room and looked at the bed, "Yep, she's out cold. What'd she do?"  
  
Trunks didn't reply, but his friend got the message by his laughing. Trunks stopped laughing as he saw Pan shift. He motioned for his friend to leave and they stepped out of the room. Rusty walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer from the fridge, he handed it to Trunks and got himself one. Trunks popped off the top on his beer and tipped it down into his mouth. His friend did the same as he.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She arose to the sounds of a televison. She shook her head as she tried to remember what had happened. She screamed. Trunks came running into the room, followed shortly by his plump friend. Pan looked at them and instead of screaming, she started laughing like a crazy highena, literally. Trunks and Rusty stared at Pan as she continued to laugh and slowly started to inch their way out of the room.  
  
"HEY! Where do you think you're going?" She asked, screaming at the two men.  
  
Trunks shook his head, implying that he ment, "I'm going nowhere, my love." and Rusty just stood stalk still. Pan continued to laugh, but soon stopped. Trunks and Rusty looked relieved. Pan just jumped from the bed and ran towards where she thought the kitchen was. She was wrong in her guess, but did manage to find the kitchen after a hard minutes search. She pulled out a carton of orange juice and slurped down the drink. Rusty stared at Pan, as did Trunks. Pan set the empty carton on a counter and turned to face the two men.  
  
She laughed and scratched the back of her head and then walked past them, turning around only to ask, "Where's the shower?"  
  
Rusty and Trunks both pointed to a shut room next to her and she walked in, shut the door and all they heard was the sound of running water.  
  
The two men stared at the bathroom door for awhile before deciding she was alright and going their seperate ways, meaning one to the kitchen and one to the t.v. room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Gohan walked into the house at midnight and stumbled into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and stripped to his boxers. He headed into his bedroom and lay down next to his wife. he wrapped his burly arms around her frail waiste and gave her a small kiss on the cheek and then dropped to sleep next to her. She rolled over in his embrace to face him and realized he had fallen asleep, she laughed, but rolled back over and soon fell asleep in his warm embrace.  
  
She arose the next morning and shook Gohan awake, for once. He slowly opened his eyes and stared up into her face. She bent her face down and gave him a kiss then started to laugh as she rolled his heavy body off the bed. He landed with a resounding thump. He rubbed his head and slowly stood up and stared stupidly at his cackling wife. She stopped laughing and got out of the bed and started to dress as did he. Gohan was soon headed out for work and Videl was headed out to meet some friends at the mall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan stepped out of the shower in a small towel that barely covered what it needed to cover and asked the staring Rusty, "Do you have any clothes I can borrow?"  
  
Rusty didn't say anything, but pointed towards his room. Pan strode down the hallway and entered the room. She pulled open a drawer and saw it was filled with large shirts. She grabbed one and pulled it over her head. She then went to another drawer and found some girls shorts in it. She was curious about this, but found a size 5 and slipped it on top of her panties. She slipped back out of the room with the baggy shrit tied up so it wouldn't be so large and her hair pulled up in a sloppy pony tail. Trunks was awaiting her outside and he was soon leading her out of the house and into a car. He took off towards where she had said her apartment was.  
  
He stepped around to her side and opened the door for her and then walked her up to her room. She thanked him and gave him a kiss, thenaccepted the offer to go to dinner with him. He left when she shut the door in his face and he heard her heading through the small house. He shook his head and laughed at the young woman then headed back down to his car and left towards his work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I really don't think this story is turning out the way I wanted, but as we can all tell Trunks is begging to find a small fraction of the little girl he once knew, but you know how can he really find that little girl if he doesn't know that teenage boy? aybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Anyways, I'm going to be because it's like 1 a.m. and I have to get up early tomorrow!  
  
Forgotten Beauty  
  
P.S. Remember to review! Please! 


	5. Confessions of the Mind

A/N: I'm happier today! Anyways, here's the next chapter considering I don't have much to say today! Here ya go! Just a reminder: I guess I had never really finished chapter 1 and nobody asked me if it was really finished, but I did go and finish the chapter. Please take the time to read it, it might explain some of the story. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: You wanna know what I'd do without you people on my back? Well, read the next chapter's disclaimer!  
  
After a week of secretly meeting, Pan and Trunks made a slip up. They had been out on a wonderful date and were planning on a wonderful night to follow, but they went to Pan's appartment. She had slipped into a deep sleep afterwards, as did Trunks and they hadn't awoken early. By pure unluckiness, Gohan and Videl had decided to pay a visit the next morning. The two lovers had been awoken by a horrified scream from Videl and an outraged yell from Gohan. Pan had opened her sleepy eyes and immeadiately jumped from the bed with her white sheets billowing around her.  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed as he yelled at the couple, "Trunks get the fuck out of here and Pan, I forbid you to see him ever again! As a matter of fact, you'll be living under full watch! Get out!"  
  
Trunks stared at the man, until what he had said finally sunk in. He got out of the bed, earning a blush from Videl and Pan, put on his pant and his shirt. He jumped out of the window, blowing a kiss to Pan. She didn't blow him a kiss back, after all, Gohan was standing next to her. She started to cry, but pushed the tears back down, only the ones that had escaped were racing down her cheeks, burning her flesh with the fury she held towards her dad, but he would never notice that. She was his "little girl" and he didn't want her getting hurt, but he didn't realize he was the one hurting her. She trudged into the bathroom and pulled on a pair of skimpy shorts and a tank top that revealed her six pack. Gohan awaited her outside with a man. Who was he? And why was he here? How did he get here so fast?  
  
These questions were answered quickly, "Here's your new body guard. He's been trained by the Shing Warriors."  
  
Atleast she knew her dad wouldn't lie, but why did she need a body guard that was as fast as this man. These warriors were said to be the best fighters in the world. She frowned at the man and he scowled at her. Maybe I could beat him up. Pan thought and was met with harsh words from her father.  
  
"Stop sizing him up, he could probably defeat you in two blows. So give it up. This man will stick to you like glue. He'll go every where with you," She gave Gohan a funny look, "No, Pan. He won't go into the bathroom with you, but he will stand right outside. Have fun." He growled as he stepped out the bedroom door, grabbing his wife in the process.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
It had been 2 months since Pan's grounding. She was pacing the room, her fury overwhelming, her love growing.  
  
"How can he do this?" She yelled at nobody, forgetting the Shing Warrior, Falcon.  
  
"Easy, he has money." The man said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Tian!" Pan yelled again, her temper rising.  
  
Pan walked out of the room and down into the kitchen, hoping that for once Tian wouldn't follow her this time, but that wouldn't happen. She turned towards the fridge, noticing Tiam out of the corner of her eye, and opened one of the large doors, pulled out a frozen dinner and shut the door once more. The microwave door was open, she popped the tray into the microwave and typed in a time and pushed start.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks looked from his window into the dreary dark. It had been like this since that dreadful day. Did she feel the same? Or was he just wasting his feelings? She's probably found another man and forgotten all about me!  
  
I seriously doubt that. She's sitting in her apartment alone, crying. A small dog said from beside him.  
  
He stared at the dog and shook his head. "No I didn't hear anything."  
  
Actually, you did. My name is Boxer.  
  
Trunks continued to stare at the animal, ontinually shaking his head, "Why are you here? And how did you get in?"  
  
The door was open and I was sent here.  
  
"By who?"  
  
That, I can't tell you.  
  
"Whatever. Are you hungry?"  
  
Indeed, I am. Might you have a bone?  
  
Trunks nodded his head and lifted up the dog, he laughed. "A girl dog? Why a girl?" Boxer was opening his mouth to reply when Trunks stopped him, "Nevermind. Follow me."  
  
He plodded down the stairs and into the kitchen with Boxer right behind him. He opened the freezer and pulled out a large steak, tearing off the wrapper and heating up the food with his ki. The steak landed on the floor infront of Boxer as Trunks tossed it. Trunks left the room, allowing Boxer to eat her steak. He trudged into the livingroom and turned on his large t.v. set, but he soon became restless and exited the house with Boxer following. Boxer didn't bother Trunks, he didn't seem to really be there, but off in his own world. They continued to walk.  
  
Later, Trunks stopped at an area as Boxer bumped his leg. He looked at the dog and ruffled her ears then looked at his surroundings, he was on the large bridge between his apartment and Pan's. He laughed as he remembered the few times they had spent on this bridge, kissing as cars drove by, shining their lights on them and honking their horns. He looked up as he heard heels clanking on the concrete, it was her. Or was it? The image seemed fake to him, but........ he had a slight hope it was her.  
  
She continued to walk towards him, it seemed the person was disappearing in the fog. It hadn't been her. He felt a small hand slip into his and wrap frail, yet, strong arms around his body. His arms automatically wrapped around the petite form. He turned his head down to meet the woman's eyes. Indeed, it was her. She stared into his eyes, finally making a bold move and leaning towards his face, kissed him. He relaxed in her kiss. It seemed so comforting. How could a kiss be comforting? He wondered as she pulled away.  
  
"Hi." She said as they broke away.  
  
Her voice seemed sad, "Pan, I need to say something."  
  
"Okay." She said, her delicate voice barely being heard.  
  
They seemed to be seperated by an invisible shield, barely able to see eachother. He wanted to tell her all about the past 2 months, but he knew that wasn't what he wanted to tell her. It was much more deep than that.  
  
"Pan, every night I fall asleep quickly from the tears and I dream that I'm still awake and your laying in my arms, safe from the world around us. And so my sleep is a peaceful place, but as I wake every morning," He paused, looking deep into her eyes and seeing the hurt as he poured out the details, "...Your never there. I'm always lieing by myself, with only a small picture of you to stare out as I sit on my bed for the day, scarcely eating."  
  
She started to cry and he gave her a tight squeeze. Pan only seemed to see him, it wasn't like before when they would laugh at the young teenagers who honked in delight. This wasn't a happy moment for them to treasure forever. It was a time that tested their love. COuld they really defeat this unseen force? Or would they lose eachother forever.  
  
She peered at him through glossy eyes as her voice came out unsteadily, "Trunks, I, too, have dreams, but not of you."  
  
He looked at her as he felt tears welling into his eyes, how could she do this? Maybe he was right in his earlier thoughts.  
  
"I guess I can't really say that my dreams are.........dreams. They're more like horrible nightmares. Beyond belief. Without you near me, I can't seem to see anything worth living for. I dream of dying, killed by a short dagger strapped onto a man's waiste. As he sleeps, every night, I pull out that dagger and stab my heart 20 times. One for every year I've been without you. And then, I lie on my bed as I watch my blood poor onto my quilt and off the bed, soaking into the carpet, but I'm not in my body. Instead, I float above my body watching as my parents come in horrified. Then, time seems to race ahead to a funeral, everyone I know and love is surrounding me, but you. You, you, too, are in a coffin, being buried next to me. I notice your dead. I hear murmurs saying you had stabbed yourself in the heart 21 times. Nobody knows why, but they say they find it weird that you should die the same way as me, just an hour later on New Years. It seems strange. I hear it be repeated over and over again and I fly off to escape the voices, but they follow me. My decision is to find you, in hopes that I might see your shining face, but I can't find you anywhere. Noone has seen you. Then, I awake in a cold sweat and your still not there." Pan finished as she stared into Trunks' eyes, hers seemingly cold and unknown to him.  
  
Her story shocked him, it wasn't really about her physically killing herself, she knows what can happen. She knew their fate, but how? She meant they would never see eachother again and die emotionally, but why was she to die first and with more pain?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I'm ending it here. Yes, I know it wasn't very long. Not even 3 pages, but I figured that was a good ending. If you don't understand what Trunks meant at the end, you probably don't. I'll explain some of it. If you want a bigger detail tell me and I'll e-mail it to you. (Make sure to leave an e-mail, though) Pan had a harder death because she was only stabbed 20 times, making it take a longer time than Trunks who stabbed himslef 21 times. Then, Trunks didn't die until a new year, but in any case he had died. They might not really be buried next to eachother, but they died for eachother. Then, Pan would never see Trunks again, so simbolizing her not being able to find him. I don't know if that helps, but sorry! Ask me any questions you have. I'm not sure I can help you understand. Sorry! In any case, now y'all know what happens when Gohan finds out. Please, please review!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	6. Attacked

She fell in to his chest, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder. She began to relax as he wrapped his massive arms around her and his head slowly came to rest on hers. He inhaled the smell of raspberries running across her darkened skin and through her coal black hair. As he comforted her, a tall man, bulged with muscles started coming towards them, yet, Trunks took no head. Instead, he continued to comfort Pan. The man appeared right infront of him, grabbing Pan as he quickly whispered something into Trunks' ear.  
  
Trunks grabbed ahold of the man, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
  
"Everyone knows your name. I am Pan's body guard, Tiam."  
  
"She doesn't need a body guard!"  
  
"Yes, to protect her from you." The man said, ending the conversation as he slowly walked away from Trunks.  
  
'Yes, to protect her from you.' What was that supposed to mean? Trunks yelled angrily and stomped off towards his apaprtment, running the words through his head over and over again until he felt he would burst with fury.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She stayed in place as she was picked up and carried off, Trunks showing objection, yet, seemingly not able to take action.  
  
"Pan, I told you I'd let you sneak out and see him next week!"  
  
"I didn't mean to run into him, he was just there."  
  
"Whatever, in any case, you snuck out! Whether it was to see him or not!"  
  
Pan frowned at the man and kept her mouth shut for the rest of the ride, until, she came up with a new question, "Tiam, are you gonna let me see him next week, anyways?"  
  
Tiam looked back, into the pleeding woman's eyes. She reminded him of a child, sweet and innocent, yet, with a streak of naughtiness that popped out whenever they were bored. He frowned, I knew I shouldn't have looked back! Those stupid eyes of hers and that ughhh! I wish she loved me.  
  
"I'll have to think about it." Tiam replied as he opened the door to her small house.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered as he dropped her on to her bed and went to his chair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan arose the next morning to the smells of breakfast, had she really slept that long, or had Tiam woken up early? What time was it anyways? She rolled over to her other side with a groan and slowly opened her eyes. She wasn't in any rush. It couldn't be too late or Tiam would have gotten her up for work. She shook her head slightly and placed her vision onto the large digital clock by her bed. 11:30! What? She was late for work, in fact, it was almost lunch! Pan closed her eyes, pretending this was all a dream, she opened her eyes again and looked at the clock, 11:03. Why hadn't Tiam woken her up? She took another sniff of the air, maybe he wasn't making breakfast, it smelled kinda like hamburger. Tiam stepped into the room, causing Pan to look up. She gave him an evil glare when he walked up to her and shook her telling her it was time for lunch. As to her glare, he replied to that with a pinch of her cheeks.  
  
She rolled out of bed and trudged over to the small kitchen. Food was sitting on the table, dressings and the such included. Tiam pulled back a chair for her and she plumped down into it. She watched him walk around to the other side of the table and take a seat of his own. He grabbed at one of the quarter pound hamburgers and placed it on his plate, then as he was grabbing for the ketchup, she placed her fingers upon one of the hamburgers and dragged it onto her plate. When Tiam had put the ketchup back down, she lashed out for it and smothered the red goop onto one of the buns. She did the same things to the mustard, mayo and relish, then grabbed for a bit of lettuce and some tamato slices, which were placed sloppily onto the meat. The hamburger was complete, she placed the loose bun ontop of the meat and took a large bite out of the burger.  
  
"So, why didn't you wake me up for work?" She asked through a bite of her food.  
  
"'Cause, I figured I'd let you sleep." Liam replied, with not much better manners.  
  
"Oh." Was all Pan said before gulping down some of the juice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks stepped from the cold shower, it didn't seem to help his mood. The words from Pan's body guard still running through his head. "I certainly hope she's enjoying herself!" Trunks yelled in fury at the wall.  
  
Having recieved no comfort from the wall, he burst out in a fury of punches, making a large crater where the wall between his room and bathroom had once stood. He gave the wall a quick glance before pulling on a pair of slacks. The dress shirt was on, but not buttoned, leaving his tan chest showing he grabbed his coat and tie and walked out the door, he was sure he looked tempting, but what did he care? This life was useless anyways, he didn't get to see Pan, Pan and his families hated eachother, he hadn't the stupid women at work always whistling at him, not to mention the women on the streets. He added as a group of women walked past him whistling and making sexual advances. The woman continued to walk by, except for one, she stopped infront of Trunks and ran a slim finger over his bare chest, he looked down as it trailed to his pants, the woman was unbuttoning his pants. She undid the button before Trunks could stop her and was seemingly heading for his zipper. He grabbed ahold of her hand and whispered into her ear.  
  
"Not here and not you." The woman gave him an evil glare.  
  
"Is there something you don't like about my figure?" She asked, a sly grin crossing her features for a breath moment.  
  
"It's not that." Trunks growled, he wasn't a mean man.  
  
"Well, I think it is. I've never met a man who wasn't tempted by my looks." She said, running her finger up and down his chest once more. "Don't you want me?"  
  
"No," He replied, buttoning up his pants.  
  
"Jill!" One of their friends yelled back.  
  
Trunks noticed the woman named Jill give a slight nod of the head before turning back to Trunks, "How about we meat tonight at the Alimakad? We could go to your house after dinner. Maybe have a drink."  
  
The offer seemed quite tempting, yet, Trunks knew he'd never make it past the first bite of his food. He gave the woman a simple shake of his head and was starting to walk off. Jill gave him another evil glare and slapped him across the face.  
  
"If you don't want attention, then don't leave your shirt open." She said before going back to her friends.  
  
Only now did he realize she had undone part of her blouse, revealing a large area of skin. He shrugged off the woman's words, deciding to leave his shirt open, after all the breeze did feel good against his chest. Maybe if he took off his whole shirt-- No that wouldn't be smart another part of him said. As good as it might feel, Trunks followed that small part of him that was disagreeing and continued to walk down the sidewalk, keeping close to the street. He fell back into his thoughts, accidently taking a wrong turn, he walked down the dark alley, wondering why he was down here. Maybe he always walked down here, he never really had payed attention to where he went. The alley ended and Trunks stopped, this definetly wasn't the way he usually went. Where was he anyway? He looked around and then turned back to the dead end where he had heard a racket, he wasn't far from the end of the alley. Oh well, he thought as he was about to turn around and head out of the alley, but his pause to discover the sound lead to something horrible. Something attacked him from behind and altough he was strong enough to have thrown off any normal human or even a few of them, a whole gang as large as this one was impossible. He felt a knife stabbed into his side and then another one torn down his leg.  
  
When they had finished their attack and Trunks was lying on the ground, stunned, they took off with the few valuables Trunks had on him, his wallet lay in a puddle beside him, open on Pan's name. The men ran off, laughing at their goods, planning to sell them to anybody for a good price.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan got up from the table and headed out the door, leaving Liam to clean up and then catch up. She dashed back in the door, remembering she had forgot to put on clothes, she heard a snicker as she slammed her bedroom door, but ignored it. Clothing flew across the room until she found what she was looking for and slipped it on, then headed back out the front door, grabbing her brief case off a small table sitting by the door. She took off into the air the second she reached the vast outdoors, headed towards the vast area she would be cooped up in for the rest of the night to make up for this morning. Was that really something to look forwards to? She asked the happy part of herself. No, it replied. She laughed at herself and landed near the building, entering through the front doors.  
  
Pan stepped into her office, waving hi to a group of her friends talking, one of them broke away from the group at her wave, Reana, but she didn't seem to be smiling, at second glance, neither was anyone else in the building. As Reana walked up, she hoped she would tell her what was going on.  
  
Pan,--"  
  
"Let's go inside." Pan offered as she walked back into her office.  
  
Reana followed. When she had taken a seat Pan motioned for her to continue.  
  
"Trunks, the most eligible bachelor in--"  
  
"Reana! I know who he is!"  
  
"Oh. Well," She paused as she looked at Pan, what could be so horrible, Pan wondered? "He was attacked."  
  
"By who?" Pan asked, shocked.  
  
"Don't know, but he's in the hospital."  
  
"Which one."  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll ask Sheila." She turned towards the closed door and yelled, "Sheila! Come here!"  
  
"Coming!" Sheila yelled.  
  
Pan could hear Sheila's heels clanking on the tile floor. A few seconds later the door was being opened to reveal a young woman in a sleek outfit. Pan smiled at her as she walked up to the desk and leaned against it.  
  
"What ya need?" She asked, smacking her gum.  
  
"Which hospital is Trunks in?"  
  
"That fancy one with the two water fountains of angels outside."  
  
"Thanks." Pan said, watching the chick leave.  
  
Sheila turned around and winked at Pan before shutting the office door. The minute Pan felt like she could talk alone again, she did.  
  
"I'm gonna go down to the hospital, just to see him. He shouldn't be hurt too badly. Trust me, I know hime really well." Pan said, noticing her friend's look. "Anyways, can you tell the boss, if he asks, that I'm sick with a virus?"  
  
"Sure, but you'll owe me."  
  
"I can't possibly owe you, your the one who owes me like 65 I owe yous."  
  
Reana gave her a look and then stood, "Okay, See ya!" She yelled, walking out the door.  
  
Pan popped open her window and jumped out, the wind immeadiately making her hair go fluttering into her face. Pan brushed her hair out of the way and flew quickly towards the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
She landed a little ways away from the hospital and began to walk quickly towards the automatic glass doors, she was surprised as she saw Liam step up beside her.  
  
"Thought you could ditch me, huh?"  
  
"No, just surprised."  
  
"What are we doin' here?"  
  
"Trunks is in there."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Somebody beat him up." Pan replied, pausing and then continuing, "You're gonna let me see him, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Thanks." She said, hugging him.  
  
They stepped into the hospital and stepped towards the nurses' stand. "I need the number for Trunks Briefs' room."  
  
"Family?"  
  
"Yep." Pan replied, recieving an elbow to her side from Liam.  
  
"Room 326."  
  
"Thanks." she said, taking off towards the elevator.  
  
Pan stepped into the hospital room and looked around, noticing a small curtain, hiding a cot behind it. She looked over to the curtain all she had to do was pull back the curtain and she could see him again.Fresh batch of tears fell down her cheeks as she slowly walked towards the curtain. She placed one of her hands on the end of the curtain and started to pull it back. At first all she saw was a green blanket, then as the curtain started to reveal more, she saw hands and slowly started to see cuts and scrapes going up a stretch of plae flesh. The curtain was bunched up at the other end, Trunks body layed revealed to her, she pulled down the warm looking covers and gasped in horror. She turned from the body, he looked almost dead. His body was pale and covered in scrapes and gashes. Plus there were several large bruises covering his body. She turned from the body and saw Liam close by, she walked to him and layed her head on his chest, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks, stopping their trek as they reched the wamr shirt, making a wet spot. He wrapped his arms around her, thinking that Trunks was not up, he pulled Pan back slightly and placed his lips on hers. Her eyes popped open and she pulled away, giving him a strange look. Liam's kisses weren't like Trunks, but they were...... comforting. She continued to stare at him, finally turning away and heading back to Trunks, she pulled the covers back over him and leaned down.  
  
Trunks felt her lips on his, he had woken up when something had taken away his warmth, although, he pretended not to have awoken. He had slightly opened his eyes to see what was happening and had seen Pan. He was happy she was here. Pan had come to see him, that meant whatever had happened, whoever had saved him, and whatever day it was, the whole world knew. He slapped himslef mentally. He watched through slit eyes as Pan walked away and started to cry more swiftly into Liam's chest. He shook his head slightly, about to go back to sleep when he noticed Liam pull her away and kiss her, she didn't seem to object, but maybe she had. He had stopped watching whenever they had started to kiss. He felt her soft lips leave his. He had been fighting his lips the whole time, trying to keep them from kissing her back. He knew it wouldn't be good if she knew he was awake while she had been kissing another man, of course he didn't really have a hold on her, they weren't engaged, married or even really going out. When he heard the door slam, he knew Pan and Liam had left. Deciding to confront Pan nicely about it when he got out, he dropped back to sleep.  
  
Pan stepped from the room, hearing a loud bang as the door closed behind them. A plump nurse led them from the room and back to the waiting room, where she left the to find their own way back and then left down the way they had just come. Liam led the way over to the elevator and waited for Pan to join him. He pushed the button for ground level and made sure the doors stayed open for Pan. As she stepped in, he allowed the doors to close and the elevator to begin its decent.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The nurse walked back into Trunks room, to check up on him, he opened his eyes to show the nurse he was awake. Atleast if he was awake whenever she came in, she wouldn't awake him by roughly shaking him. Apparently the buff woman didn't realize her own strength. She grinned down at him as she jabbed a sharp needle into the flesh on his under arm. He flinched slightly, but started to giggle as he imagined how Goku would have been acting. The nurse gave him a funny look, but tdrew the needle back out and allowed him a rest period before the doctor came.  
  
It was a couple days since Pan had come by. The doctor said he was allowed to leave today after he did a couple of tests. Trunks got up from the bed and slid on a pair of loose pants and a muscle shirt his mother had left for him. He climbed back onto the bed and wriggled under the covers.  
  
A couple hours later at 2, the doctor walked in a started to do a couple of the tests. They were all simple, basically the doctor was just checking to make sure his reflexes and stuff were working. The doctor laughed and showed Trunks how to get out of the hospital and then left the room. Trunks laughed and popped the window open, he jumped out and flew higher up into the clouds, headed to his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I think that was a pretty decently long chapter. Was it good? It's really funny because this took me like a whole of two minutes to finish just now. It could be because I had already typed up the end of this chapter, but who knows? Lol! Please leave a review!!!!! Or two!!!!! Thanks! Luv y'all!!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	7. Confronting

A/N: Okay, I really want more reviews, so if you're reading this story, please, please review!!! After all, the more reviews I get, the happier I am and the happier I am, means the happier y'all will be. So, how about we make everyone happy??  
  
Disclaimer: I'd be happy! P.S. This goes for the last chapter, too. Seeing as to how I didn't put one.  
  
Trunks stepped into his apartment, taking a wiff of the smell. "Yuck!!! Why does it smell like dog shit?"  
  
Then he remembered something, the dog. What was the name, uhhhh.......Oh yeah! Boxer! How could he have forgotten? Oh well, he wandered around the house, calling the dog's name, but she didn't come. He stepped around a puddle of pee and continued.  
  
After having searched his whole house and having not found any trace, he gave up and called up a maid's service, to come clean up the dog's mess. Trunks was nowhere near concerned about the dog, he hadn't known it for more than a day or so. He plumped down on to the couch and flicked on the the t.v. News? Or I could watch the Boxing Championships. Decisions, descisions. Mind made up, Trunks changed the channel to the news. Atleast this way I can see what rubbish is being made up about me. He thought to himself as the news lady was saying, "Now over to the President of Capsule Corp. with Bob Dole."  
  
"Thank you, Kathy." He said, turning to face his screen. "Today, the President was released from the hospital. People say they saw him fly out of the window," Trunks gave a shocked expression as he saw the large crowd of people surrounding the hospital. "We brought in one of the President's exstactic fans, Lucy Mardrel." He turned towards a young woman of about 25 with long brown curls, "Now, Lucy. Would you please....."  
  
Trunks shut off the t.v. and walked towards the kitchen, a little stunned that all those people were waiting for him to be released; and the fact that they had seen him fly out. He pulled out two pieces of bread and began to fling things from his fridge on to them. When he had finished, he placed the other piece of bread on top and shoved the sandwhich in to his mouth. He walked from the kitchen, sandwhich halfway in his mouth, and headed blindly up the stairs to his room, thinking, his features turning slightly grim.  
  
How should I confront Pan about her and Liam? When I am gonna meet her, and how? Maybe we'll accidently run in to eachother again. Oh well, who cares? She probably doesn't even care about me, she probably spends her time focusing on Liam and how hot he is, yeah that's it. He ended his thoughts as he plummeted on to his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking of nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Pan turned from her sandwhich to look at the television. Liam acted like he was married to her, always ordering her around, acting like this is his house. He even kissed me! Luckily Trunks wasn't awake, he would ahve been furious, but knowing him, he wouldn't have shown it, but instead pretended to be asleep. Woah! How could I have learned so much about Trunks in so little time? Oh well, I think Liam is gonna take me over to his house on........ Friday...... wait..... tomorrow. Woohoo!!!! I hope he's home. She thought, taking a bite from the sandwhich.  
  
She finished her sandwhich and turned to leave the room, but was stopped by an arm. Looking up, she saw Liam. He gave her a questioning look. What was he trying to say?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your Prince is out."  
  
"Good, he oughta be home tomorrow then."  
  
"Oh, you wanted to wait until tomorrow? I was figuring we could go today."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, go get dressed and we can leave."  
  
"Okay." She said, gleefully as she hugged Liam and then ran off.  
  
5 minutes later, Pan was situated comfortably in the passenger's seat of her car across from Liam. She watched anxiously as Liam started the car and began to drive down the quiet streets towards Trunks' apartment, unaware of the fight soon to happen.  
  
As the house came into sight, she jumped from the moving car and ran towards the front door. Liam laughed at her, but continued to drive up and park nearby, then follow her to the door. She had rung the bell and was merely awaiting the door to be opened and her to be wrapped into a huge hug, but she merely recieved a startled look from the man at the door. He did not even bother to try and hug her after having seemingly gotten over his shock, but seemed to have enough kindness to usher the two in to the house. Pan wanted to cry, tears were being stopped by uncertainty, she couldn't be mad at him, it wasn't like he had to hug her every time they saw eachother. She looked around at the tidy house, he must have called in another made, she thought.  
  
"Hi." He mumbled.  
  
"Hi." She repeated. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine." He said in what appeared to be an unwilling voice. "You?"  
  
"Good. Liam has allowed me to come see you, but he says we have to be in sight of him at all times." She said, more cheerily.  
  
"That's nice, but are you sure you even want to see me?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Her face twisting in to an even more confused look. "Of course I want to see you! How could you even question me?"  
  
Pan's face was changing from confused to angry. He stared at her as if she was an ignorant child, not able to see the plainest thing.  
  
"What, you don't remeber kissing Liam in the hospital, right in front of my face? Or did that part slip your mind when you were savoring my lips?"  
  
"What? I would never do such a thing! Liam........ he ........ I don't care! Seeing as to how much trust you have in me, I don't think I want to see you again!"  
  
"Good, because I don't want to ever see you, you stupid girl!"  
  
"Girl? You act as if I'm a child!"  
  
"You are! And you're being a whore!"  
  
"I am not! Liam, I want to go!"  
  
"Good, because i was about to kick you out!"  
  
Liam sat there staring the whole time, realizing what his kiss ahd done. By getting what he wanted, he had ruined what Pan had wanted. Then, as he saw Pan stomp out of the house past him, he gave a nod to Trunks and followed.  
  
Sitting in the car, Pan did not cry, but instead stared angrily at the road as it passed under the car's wheels. Liam payed as much attention to Pan as he could, without talking to her and without crashing the car. They soon arribed at the house in a dreary silence and unloaded, Pan headed straight to her room and Liam to the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Trunks walked idly up to his room and layed down on his bed once more, but the tears he wanted to cry, didn't come. He looked over to his mirror, staring at the face looking back at him. It wasn't him, well it was, but it wasn't. He hadn't acted like himself just then and now he was regretting it. Now, instead of wondering how he was going to confront him, he was wondering how he was going to make it up to her. Maybe if he hired a stalker dude and got him to follow Pan around and find out when she would be going out to dinner again, then he could accidently run into her and appologize? Good idea, he told himself. Trunks shut his eyes and dropped to sleep instantly.  
  
He arose to a blackened room, lit slightly by a light protruding in through a crack in a door. Looking to the side at a small digital clock, flashing 12:30 a.m. His muscles creaked as he slung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. The light got brighter when he opened the door and started to walk down the stairs, his stomache grumbling louder and louder.  
  
Opening the fridge, he realized he had little food left. Better make the best of it. He thought, grabbing at a bottle of beer and some cereal, he turned to the counter and layed the stuff on the table. He pulled down a bowl and began to pour in the cereal and then the beer. It's sad what I have been reduced to. Tunks shoved a bite of softened cereal in his mouth. Hey, this isn't half bad. Yum, he thought, his mood lightening slightly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
A/N: Hi! Anyways, here's a new chapter, it's kinda short, but yeah. So, I would greatly appreciate it if you all would please leave a couple of reviews, go read some of my other stories, review them. Never mind, that's asking too much. Please review! Thanks!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	8. Resolved

A/N: Hey, Sorry I haven't pdated. I've been on vacation. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: If I said I did, what would ya do?  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta. He had a look in his eyes, one of knowledge. She raised her eyebrows at him. He glanced at her.  
  
"They're together again."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You heard me. Like when they were in the restraunt and on that bridge and now they're at his apartment. I think I'll go break it up."  
  
"Why, Vegeta? Why can't you just let them love eachother. What harm could possibly come from them being happy?"  
  
"Lots. I don't want the blood of my family line tainted with theirs."  
  
"Love knows no boundries, Vegeta! You don't want your blood line tainted? What happened when you fell for me? Didn't my blood taint yours? Or is there something special about mine? Is it just different? Am I special?" Bulma asked, going crimson.  
  
"Love knows no boundries?" Vegeta questioned with a smirk.  
  
Bulma stared at him wide-eyed. Memories flashing of all the boys who had liked her and she had turned down because they weren't handsome enough.  
  
"If I hadn't looked the way I do, I don't think you would have thought twice about loving me. Love knows thousands of boundries!" Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
Bulma continued to stare, "That's not true!" She yelled breaking into tears, "I loved you becuase of what's on the inside, not the outside."  
  
"Oh really, so you wouldn't mind the world staring wide-eyed at the tv screen becuase your beauty was defiled by your husbands ugliness? You wouldn't care that the world would see your ugly husband and begin to think less of you?"  
  
"Not ever--" Bulma began to say before cut off.  
  
"Your quite right my dear, some people would think you to be brave and not self-centered, but you must remember everyone else. More of the world would be interested in you having a handsome husband!" Vegeta yelled laughing.  
  
"You're right, Vegeta." Bulma paused, stiffling her tears, "I needed a husband who wasn't reched looking. Even if he wasn't rich, that didn't matter, I didn't need what money he might have had," She paused again, looking down at the floor. "However it might have been for me, Trunks doesn't have to follow in my foot prints. As much as I wanted him to run Capsule Corp., I can't force him to and even if he did Pan is pretty enough to satisfy the world."  
  
"Oh, but you misunderstand me. I'm not saying Pan hasn't grown up to be a beautiful young lady, I was just telling you that love has boundries. A prince cannot marry a peasant without outrage from the citizens. The fairytales are just that. No royal has ever married a commoner."  
  
"But you did! You married me! I am but a commoner. Not a royal! So, why shouldn't Trunks be able to marry a peasant or a commoner. Or whoever he likes for that matter?"  
  
"Bulma, Bulma, Bulma. You're definetly not a peasant. You're not a royal for that matter, but this world does not have those stations. See Bulma if your planet went by those stations, you would be a princess. Your family is the richest. The Son's is some of the poorest, but since you were among the richer, you seemed suitable enough for me."  
  
"So, you've never loved me? What about ChiChi? What's wrong with her? She's a princess! Wait! Pan is a princess, too! Her family might not be rich, but they are definetly of royal heritage! You see, if Pan and Trunks were to be married it would be as if Trunks were marrying a princess from a far away land! Ha! There is no reason why you should have for Pan and Trunks not to be happy together!"  
  
Vegeta stared at Bulma dumbly. How had she proven him wrong once again? She always seemed to do this. No matter what. Bulma began to laugh and poke him in the chest, saying words at him that he couldn't understand. Finally coming to his senses, he looked down at Bulma.  
  
"So, you have proven me wrong once again, but," Vegeta stopped as Bulma gave him a look.  
  
He laughed and led her out of the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan opened her eyes and looked around the darkened room with a yawn, "Trunks?" She questioned, forgetting where she was.  
  
She felt an arm wrap around her and nuzzled closer to the warmth. Inhaling deeply for a scent, she pulled back. This wasn't Trunks! Bringing light into her hands she looked at the persons features and memories came flooding back. Liam.  
  
Pan assured Liam she was alright and left to take a shower. When she came out 30 minutes later Liam was sitting at the table eating breakfast. she sat across from him and began to eat. Liam left the table while she was half-way done. Weird. Pan thought. He normally waits until I'm done.  
  
Liam walked from Pan. He was sorry he couldn't spend more time with her, but he had to correct his mistake. Trunks had seen me kiss Pan. I need to go prove to him that it was all my fault. Pan will never love me.  
  
Liam began to walk out the door. He paused and quickly pulled on a cot before continuing the trek outside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks opened his eyes as the sun bore through his eyelids. The sweat continued to drip down his forehead. What had Pan tried to say? Something about Liam?  
  
"What, you don't remeber kissing Liam in the hospital, right in front of my face? Or did that part slip your mind when you were savoring my lips?"  
  
"What? I would never do such a thing! Liam........ he ........ I don't care! Seeing as to how much trust you have in me, I don't think I want to see you again!"  
  
"Good, because I don't want to ever see you, you stupid girl!"  
  
"Girl? You act as if I'm a child!"  
  
"You are! And you're being a whore!"  
  
"I am not! Liam, I want to go!"  
  
"Good, because i was about to kick you out!"  
  
"Oh, now I remember." Trunks said to the bright room as he stirred from the flashback.  
  
So, if she says she didn't do anything............., but Liam didn't say anything either. Someones keeping something and for some odd reason I'm begging to believe it's not Pan.  
  
He jumped from the bed and ran towards the phone, about to call Pan, he stopped. No, I can't call her. Liam will probably answer or if Pan does she won't talk to me.  
  
"What am I supposed to do?" Trunks yelled out, looking up at his ceiling as if it would answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Liam jumped into his car and drove as fast as he could, the wind whipping his hair. He looked at the street names as they flew by, finally stopping at one and turning to the right. As he reached the 5th house he slowed the car and turned into the drive way and shut off the car. Shoving the keys in his pocket, he stepped from the car and began to walk towards the door.  
  
As the ringing sound faded, the door was opened and the purple-haired saiyan began to ask, "What ya need?"  
  
He recognized the man and was slightly scared. Why would he be over here without Pan? Did something happen to her?  
  
"Did something happen to Pan?" He heard the words fall from his mouth but didn't remember forming them.  
  
"Well, not really." Trunks let go of a sigh, "But she is extremely sad. I must tell you something. Is it okay if we go inside?"  
  
"Sure." Why am I being so nice to him? Trunks wondered, but allowed Liam to enter.  
  
Trunks led him into the kitchen and sat down in one of the chairs. Liam sat in the chair across from him and began to pour out a story.  
  
"Listen, Pan had nothing to do with the kiss you saw in the hospital. It wasn't her fault at all. You see, I've begun to fall for Pan, but I realize that I can never have her, seeing as to how she entrapped in you. She hasn't been very happy lately. Infact, she woke up this morning and yelled out your name. I have no idea what she was dreaming about, but when I came to comfort her she shook me off. You have to believe me, Pan will never love me, but I'm sure she'll always love you. I'll be gone tomorrow from 12:30 to 3:00 tomorrow."  
  
Trunks took the hint and began to laugh, "You really do want her to be happy. What are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I'm gonna go visit my sister. She called and said she was ill. Gohan's promised I could go visit her and ChiChi gave me some of her food."  
  
"Yum, food made by ChiChi. I wish our families weren't in a fued, then I could eat that instead of take-out and my mothers horrible food."  
  
Liam and Trunks laughed together, "I'll ask ChiChi if she'll make some and I'll leave it in the freezer for you. I have to be going before Pan gets suspicious. Bye."  
  
Trunks showed Liam to the door before heading back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan sat on the couch tapping her foot. Where had Liam gone to? She knew he was going to see his sister tomorrow, but that's no reason for him to be gone now. Unless of course he went to pick her up a present. What a sweet brother.  
  
Pan's head cocked to the side as the door creaked open. Liam walked through the door with a glint of mischief in his eyes. As she looked at the bulk in his arms, Pan rushed to help him. He had picked up ChiChi's food, and what was that he had. It must be a present for her. I wonder what it is. I'll ask him later.  
  
The thing Pan thought was a present went with Liam into his room. The food she set on the counter and crept up to his door, it was slammed in her face. She rubbed her nose and walked back into the kitchen. Why was there so much food she wondered as she stared at the two bulky bags. If this is just for his sister, why so much? Maybe there'll be other people. No, I could have sworn he said something about it being just a nurse and her. Weird, maybe he wanted some for another time. We can ask him about that, too.  
  
Liam came back out of the room and went over to the food some of it went into the fridge and the rest was put into the freezer.  
  
Pan couldn't hold it in any longer, "Liam, what did you get your sister? And why is there so much of ChiChi's cooking?"  
  
Liam turned around and gave her a look, "Nosy, aren't we?"  
  
"Very, now tell!"  
  
"I got her a teddy bear and a couple of other things. The extra food is for later."  
  
"Oh. Okay!" Pan said and left the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hi! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I have a good reason, not an excuse. I was out of ideas for awhile and then I went on vacation and now school has started and I've been extrememly busy going from school to soccer to band things and such! Anyways, I hope the chapter was good and please review!!! If I get 5 reviews I'll write another chapter. That's not asking for much! So please, please review! And I can tell you the next chapter is going to be very very juicy!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	9. Fun

A/N: Well, I haven't gotten the reviews that I wanted, but you see I'm extremely bored and so I'm going to start writing this chapter. Anyways, I told you the chapter would be juicy, and I'm hoping it will be. Enjoy, my wonderful lil minions. Uhhh..... I guess you guys aren't really that wonderful and you're not really minions, but..... oh well!!!  
  
Discliamer: I thought about it and ..... oh fine ........ do I really have to? Bye!!!  
  
Pan opened her eyes with a stiff yawn, turning one way and then the other, relieved by the popping of her back. She yawned once again and rose from the bed. Walking into her bathroom, she quickly stripped her clothes from her body and began to run water, stepping into the shower to immeadiately jump back out as she realized it hadn't had a suifficient amount of time to warm up. Sticking her hand into the running water, she relaxed as the heat caressed her skin as Trunks' lips once had. Pan was shocked by the memory. How had she remembered that? Something from so long ago. The water rushed over her body, rinsing the soap from her body, allowing her time to think.  
  
Finally, Pan had to relinquish to the cold air that awaited her as she stepped from the shower. She quickly wrapped a towel around her body and raised her ki to dry herself. As she walked back into her room she dropped her towel and quickly pulled on her undergarments and then a pair of baggy pants and a loose t-shirt. She wasn't expecting anyone and so decided to be relaxed that day and be lazy. Her hair was a different story, she had no choice but to tame it, the strong brush thought didn't seem to be doing the job as it quickly snapped. Pan grumbled and reached into a drawer to pull out another hairbrush, succeeding in finishing her hair.  
  
"Why doesn't my hair dry like the rest of my body when I use my ki?" She questioned the room surrounding her.  
  
Her reflection stared back at her, giving no answer. HSe turned her back on it and stalked from the room. Into the t.v. room she walked, past the t.v. and into the kitchen. Smells of fresh food arose to meet her nose. Making her hunger skyrocket. What? She asked herself. Who was in here? Her question was soon answered as she Glanced around the small kitchen. Spotting the person who was cooking the food, she yelled in outrage.  
  
The person turned around with a sheepish grin, "I guess I should have warned you."  
  
He was laughing! Laughing! Wait, why did it matter that he was laughing? She guessed it didn't but that wasn't the point. What was he doing in her house and cooking the extra food Liam had brought back from ChiChi? She growled her frustration and decided, with little thought, that she would speak her fury aloud.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She yelled at him, about to regret it.  
  
"Pan, hear me out--"  
  
"Hear you out? You are not welcome--"  
  
"Pan! Shut up!" Pan shut up from her shock. "Pan, we had a dissagreement. I'm sorry for accusing you. I was wrong and I admit it. You seemingly had done nothing wrong. I hope you know how hard this is for me to admit I did something wrong. I've never done so in my life." Trunks took a deep breath, "I'm sure that you're mad at me and there's not much I can do about that except apologize. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Pan was babbling. Her words were incoherent, she didn't even know what she was saying. Well, he couldn't possibly be lying. Trunks had never admitted to doing any wrongs in his life. He always had money to abck up his claims. Should she forgive him? Poo! Where was her father when she needed him? Well, this probably wasn't the right thing to ask him about, but..........! Gosh!  
  
"I forgive you." Pan heard the words slip from her tongue, gaining a sweet smile on Trunks' handsome features.  
  
"I'm glad." Trunks replied.  
  
He slowly began to walk towards her with his arms open.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't!" Pan said, "You're going to take this slow. I'm still mad at you."  
  
Trunks laughed and turned back to the food. He soon had the food prepared and set out on the table. Pan began to relax as ChiChi's cooking made it's way into her stomache, subsiding the grumbles. Trunks smile never faltered throughout the meal, almost as though he were a robot, talking through the smile plastered on his face.  
  
Pan's stupid side took over in seconds and she was soon questioning herself if he really was a robot. Her curiousity got the best of her and she decide the only way to test him was a little slap across the cheek. She reached her hand across the table and quickly threw her hand across his face, pulling it away just as quickly. Her question was answered by a cry from Trunks.  
  
Pan laughed at him, "I guess you're not a robot after all."  
  
"What is going through that messed up head of yours?" Trunks questioned.  
  
Pan chose not to answer him and began to shovel food again. Trunks shook his head and followed suit. They soon finished and were wandering into the living room. Pan chose a one-person seat and sat down. Trunks then plopped down infront of her and gazed up into her eyes, placing his hands overtop hers.  
  
"Pan, you're ignoring me. I'm beginning to think you only forgave me so you could eat the food I cooked."  
  
Pan turned her eyes from his, not wanting her shame to be seen. She felt his warmth removed from her hands. Now she'd done it, she regretted it. Then, as if to reassure her, the warmth was moved to her cheek and her face was turned back to face him.  
  
"Pan, look me in the eyes, do you really frogive me? Because if you do, you're not acting like it." Pan looked him in the eyes, the pleading eyes made her heart spill.  
  
"Trunks, when you told me I was stupid and you didn't want to see me again, I felt horrible and it was because of you, something I thought could never happen. I love you. I really do want to forgive you but it's alot harder than you think. I can't just forgive you instantly, not after what I went through."  
  
Whatever Pan was about to say was interrupted by his slightly chapped lips being placed onto hers. He parted and then returned as she pulled him back. What was she? A love sick puppy? Well, that probably wasn't too far off. She let him go.  
  
"Well, it seems you can forgive easily." Trunks said with a glint in his eyes.  
  
Pan cuffed him and he put on a dejected look that was soon broken by his gleeful smile. She looked at him, resisting the urge to pull that smug look off his face. Or maybe that wasn't what she wanted. No, she wanted to remove his face from her vision, retrieve his lips and pull them back to the evil side.  
  
"You're a horrible man!" Pan yelled at him and looked away.  
  
"Oh, I'm the horrible one? I'm not the one who gave someone something irresistible and then took it back like a matser shaking a treat infront of his dog and then putting it back up."  
  
Pan giggled helplessly. How funny. Pan definetly could see it, Trunks as a little poodle. Ah, yes, the purple poodle fur was definetly there. Trunks gave her a funny look and she merely shook her head. Both of them relaxing, the tension was easing and the good times would roll, not the heads.  
  
Hours passed and the tension was gone. Pan and Trunks were soon passing frequent kisses. Both were amazed at how much eachother had forgotten in the past couple of hours. At around 11p.m. Pan glanced over at the clock and was amazed to find out the time. Trunks, noticing her shocked look, glanced in the same direction.  
  
"Shouldn't Liam be back by now?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Yeah. He said he'd be back at 10. You'd probably better go before he gets back and finds out you're here."  
  
"Liam and I are on good terms." Trunks assured Pan.  
  
"If you insist. Although, I'm getting a bit tired." Pan said with a yawn.  
  
Trunks kissed her again and suggested, "How about we go to sleep then my maiden of beauty."  
  
"Normally I would tell you to go home and that it would be awhile before I thought to share a bed with you, but I'm sure you're as tired as I. Although you could--" Pan was silenced once again by a kiss and soon asleep in her bed with a forgotten warmth radiating next to her body, her lips in a smile.  
  
Trunks looked over at Pan and soon fogot the surrounding world and soon dropped into a fitful dream.  
  
He looked over a barren land and saw a lone figure standing, their hair being blown by the wind. It looked to be a woman. His saiyan vision revealed it to be just that, but not any woman, it was the one woman he loved more than his mother. He smiled at her, but she did not smile back.  
  
Trunks walked closer to the woman and saw her shredded clothes and her worn figure. His smile was wiped away with the wind. He stood there, examining her body from head to toe and a grim look made his features diminish.  
  
The confused Trunks began to talk, "What has happened here, Pan?"  
  
"You mean you don't remember from just a few seconds ago? The monster? Your father, mine, Piccolo, Goku, everyone defeated at the hands of him? How could you forget the ugly creature, a small one but seemingly quite capable of victory?"  
  
Trunks could do nothing but stare. What was she talking about? What monster? Trunks looked down at his clothing and noticed long gashes down his tunic, similar to those of Pan's. Whatever it was it must be pretty damn powerful if it defeated all of the special forces including Goku! But why were he and Pan left? Trunks knew they hadn't wimped out, there was no way. Neither of them could possibly look like this if so. Trunks grimaced as a pain lanced up his side and he crumpled to the ground. He tried to stand but couldn't, he looked up to ask Pan to help him up, only to be met by a horrible scene. A small extremely furry monster was attacking Pan. He tried as hard as he could to stand up, but couldn't. It wasn't the pain that held him back, it was a similar monster as the one mutilating Pan.  
  
No! He wasn't just trying to kill her, he was raping her in the progress. Pan was strong but everyone had a weakness and Pan's was rape. She hated it. He tried to stand again, trying to shake off the furry beast.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks was free and his eyes were open to a dark world. His arms were being gripped tightly and he soon realized why he had thought a furry beast was gripping his arms. The hands relinquished and his arms were free. He turned to face the person beside him and saw a bright glowing ball right in his face. Trunks' hands went flying to his face to block out the lights and his eyes shut. A woman's beautiful giggling met his ears and he opened his eyes, the light had diminished and he saw Pan's glowing features. He sighed in relief and pulled Pan close to him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Was that juicy? Anyways, as far as I know the dream doesn't foretell any future doings in the story. Uh........ can you review now? I'm gonna go take a shower! See ya!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	10. Solution, or Bigger Problem?

Pan woke up early as usual and turned over in Trunks' arms, he opened one of his eyes and brought her closer to him, he began to kiss her suavely, running his hands through her hair. She began to giggle, but suppressed it for the comfort and joy that came from kissing him. They stopped for a quick breath, but soon were at it again.  
  
Then, suddenly someone burst through the door, ripping it off its hinges and blowing a strong amount of raw energy through the room. Pan and Trunks broke it off to look up in utter astonishment at Gohan. He growled, seething with anger. Pan gave him a weak grin and he seemed to get madder. Trunks quickly stepped out of the bed, fully clothed, which seemed to calm Gohan down a little bit. Pan, noticing Gohan's reaction to seeing Trunks fully clothed, followed his example and stepped from the bed, although she was not fully clothed Gohan seemed satisfied with a long shirt and a thong. Pan looked down at the rumpled sheets and then quickly back up at her father with anger coursing through her veins.  
  
"Why did he have to do this? Why couldn't he appreciate her finding someone she loved as much as her family? What did it matter where he came from, all that should matter is what he is now, a perfect gentleman. Her father never heard her complaining about how he took advantage of her, not that he had." All these questions ran through her head as she stared at her father with venom  
  
Finally she shouted out, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"It's for your own good! Go find someone worth your time! Someone who will treat you with love and caring! Not this piece of trash you found in the garbage! Why couldn't you have just left him behind? That's why we moved!" Gohan yelled at her, it seemed that even though he had cooled off, he was even angrier than before.  
  
Trunks stared at Gohan, thinking over what he had said, but Pan didn't take any time, "I hate you! You're never happy with anything, my love life, my grades, or anything else. One day when you least expect it, I'll be gone and it'll be your entire fault!" Pan screamed back at him, hinting of a suicide attempt, which scared both Trunks and Gohan. Pan pulled up enough energy to fly and took off out the open window, leaving scattered papers and two shocked men.  
  
Trunks needed only seconds to realize Pan could be going to kill herself now, but, no, she said 'when you least expect it' and Pan wouldn't lie, but Gohan didn't think that far ahead he began to take off. Trunks grabbed one of his feet and shook his head. Gohan's brain began to wonder why he would do that, but then it clicked and he landed on the floor with one of his feet. Trunks quickly let go of Gohan's other leg, allowing him time to escape as Gohan gained his balance.  
  
Gohan regained his balance and looked around for Trunks, but he was gone. "Well at least they're separated." Gohan thought and began walking out of the room, but decided he would check on them periodically.  
  
Months passed, but nothing very interesting happened. Pan and Trunks had varied meetings, but were never caught. Gohan made checks on them regularly enough.  
  
Five months after the last time Pan and Trunks had been caught, Pan was heading out of her house towards her car and jumped in and was soon headed down the road towards a small diner where she and Trunks had planned on meeting. Pan's face was covered in a huge smile; her black sunglasses matched her multi-colored skirt and black shirt. Her dark hair was caressing her shoulders and billowing in the wind.  
  
As she pulled into the diner she saw a purple haired god standing in the doorway of a convertible very similar to hers. She grinned as he strode towards her and opened the door, offering a hand as she steeped out. Pan accepted the hand and they walked briskly into the diner. They were given a table quickly when the waiter realized who they were.  
  
They turned towards each other and smiled. The waiter stopped in front  
of a comfortably  
small table where she set down the silverware, he pulled back a chair  
for Pan and then left. Pan  
leaned across the table to meet Trunks' kiss and then pulled away  
after a sweet, but short kiss.  
  
"So, I see you're happy today. Did Gohan finally say you could  
marry me if I offered?"  
Trunks questioned with a smile that stated he knew it wasn't true.  
  
Pan giggled, managing to control herself long enough to reply,  
"No, but something good did  
happen today."  
  
"What?" Trunks asked, placing his chin in the cup of his hands.  
  
"Well, I went to see my mom and she said she was talking to your  
mother on a pay  
phone at the mall and that your family was coming to visit in a week  
and so I could  
reacquaint myself with her." Pan ended to a funny look from Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't realize that would make you so happy." Trunks ended as the waiter came back.  
  
"Can I get you all something to drink?"  
  
"Can I have a coke?" Pan asked.  
  
"I'll have an iced tea." Trunks said and then turned back to Pan to continue talking, "Well, in any case, they're coming over during Thanksgiving. I bet if you disguised yourself," Trunks stopped to make sure the waiter had left, "And your ki then dad would never know, but you certainly do look a lot different than you did when you were eight so dad might not notice."  
  
"True, so did you want me to come over as your girlfriend then for Thanksgiving?" Pan asked and then added as a second thought, "But then what about my Thanksgiving, if I went over to your house I couldn't go to mine."  
  
"True, but I think my family is going to eat pretty early, like five- ish." Trunks replied, trying to think of a solution to allow Pan to go to both Thanksgivings."  
  
"Alright, I can try to arrange it so we have Thanksgiving at eight or so, but you have to make sure yours is at five." Pan said, giving him a stern look.  
  
"Can do, will do, done. Now we're going to have to dress nice. Do you want to get a new dress, or you can wear an older one. Your pick." Trunks said grabbing at the glass the waiter had just sat down.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but do you know what you want to eat?" The waiter asked placing one hand inside of his apron and letting the other one dangle at his side.  
  
"Yes, we're ready." Pan said and then began to place her order, "I'll have a corn beef sandwich with chips and an extra order of French fries."  
  
"What is your soup of the day?" Trunks asked, giving the man an inquisitive glance.  
  
"Chicken Enchilada." The waiter replied with a bored look.  
  
"Alright, I'll have that and a grilled cheese."  
  
"Okay, I'll be back with your orders as soon as possible." The man said and walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
"Gee, our waiter sure is blah."  
  
"Wouldn't you be if you got minimum wage and had to deal with idiots all day." Pan retorted.  
  
"What are you talking about? Sure, I get a high pay, but I still work with more idiots than he does and at least the customers he has to work with doesn't stay there all day long." Trunks said with a grin and his tongue sticking out.  
  
"Oh, hush." Pan replied. "Now back to what we were saying, I would like to get a new dress. Can we go after lunch?" Pan took a sip of her drink, "And then, after we get the dress, you can call Bulma and make sure y'all have dinner early and I'll call ChiChi to make sure we have ours late."  
  
"Deal!" Trunks yelled, quietly.  
  
Pan and Trunks received their meal and ate quickly with little conversation. Mainly Pan wanted to finish so she could go dress shopping and then, after calling ChiChi and leaving Trunks, she had a secret plan. As they finished their meal Trunks grabbed the check the waiter had left and took it up to the cashier, tossing the keys to pan as he left. Pan quickly took the keys and walked out the door to Trunks' convertible, after all, they had decided to take his car and come back for hers. Pan sat down in the passenger seat and waited on Trunks. He came out about two minutes later and hopped over the door and into the driver's seat, where he turned the key and began to take off.  
  
Gohan turned around and hung up the phone. Where was his daughter? She wasn't at home or she would have picked up. "Well, I better check up on her ki and Trunks'." Gohan thought and went into a meditation. He began to look for his daughter's ki and then for Trunks'.  
  
Videl placed her knife down and began to scoop the onions into the pot when she heard a cold scream erupt from the living room and felt a burst of energy as a vase dropped to the floor. "Oh shit!" Videl thought as she began to run into the living room. "He must have found Pan and Trunks together again." She reached the living room in just enough time to see Gohan escape through the window. Videl snapped her fingers as she came up with a plan.  
  
She ran over to the phone and quickly dialed up Tien's number. The phone rang until finally someone picked up, "Tien, I need your help. Gohan's about to beat the crap out of Trunks because he's with Pan. Can you call everyone and have them meet Gohan before he does anything?"  
  
"Sure, anything else?"  
  
"Nope. See you there." Videl replied hurriedly and hung up the phone before flying out the window after Gohan.  
  
Trunks stopped the car and went to the other side to let Pan out. Pan took his hand and stepped out of the car, placing a kiss on his cheek as thanks. They began to walk inside the mall hand-in-hand. As they reached the door, Trunks stopped and looked around.  
  
"What's wrong?" Pan asked.  
  
"You can't feel it? Someone extremely powerful is coming towards us."  
  
Pan began to look around and feel the energy, "Trunks, hide! That's my dad! He knows we're together!"  
  
Trunks looked wildly around, but couldn't find a place to hide in time. Gohan landed five feet from where they were standing in Super Saiyan two. Pan and Trunks turned to look at each other, both of their faces displayed a look of horror.  
  
"Daddy, calm down. I know this might look bad, but we're not doing anything bad. Trunks is just taking me shopping with his money."  
  
Gohan growled, "Shut up, Pan! I thought I had taught you better than this. Did you not understand from last time?" Gohan yelled in anger.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts. I'm sick and tired of this. The only way you're ever going to be able to be with him is to kill me first. So come on Trunks. You love Pan, don't you?" Gohan asked and Trunks replied with a nod, "Then come get me."  
  
"I can't Gohan. Your daughter wouldn't love me if I did and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself." Trunks said with a shake of his head.  
  
"Well, then I guess you're not going to do anything with my daughter ever again." Gohan said with a smirk.  
  
Pan burst out in anger, her ki rising significantly, but not enough to top Super Saiyan. "I'm sick and tired of this too, dad! Why can't you let me do what I want?"  
  
Gohan stared at his daughter, having nothing to say.  
  
Pan turned her back on Gohan and said, "Trunks, I love you!" She choked back a couple of tears and then took off towards the diner.  
  
Gohan followed close behind and Trunks merely stood there, "I love you too, Pan!!!!!!!" He yelled after the fading figure.  
  
Pan flew quickly, but was overpowered by Gohan. He flew beside her, not saying a word, but looking at her with an apologetic face. Pan chose not to say anything to him, forgiving or anything. They finally reached the diner and Pan landed in her car. She pulled out her keys and revved up the engine. Pan took off just as Gohan landed, but he didn't bother to follow her.  
  
Pan drove into the street. She began to go above the speed limit, road rage overcoming her. She was headed towards a cliff she had spent many long hours on as a child, trying to calm after fights she had had with her father. It wasn't very far from the diner, only a mere twenty minutes. She reflected on her life, it hadn't been the best, but good enough. The best part of her life had been with Trunks, including their first kiss, even if, as she thought about it, it was absolutely wrong, then again their romance now could easily be considered wrong in general. Is that why her father didn't like it? No, that may be a part of it, but it couldn't be enough. She knew past every bad thing in her father that he wasn't so horrible to separate something on one thing. He had to have several reasons, she hoped. Pan looked up and wiped her eyes as she came out of her memories, she'd have plenty of time to remember in hell. The cliff loomed just another five miles ahead. Pan felt a rush of guilt as she quickly crept closer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trunks took off into the air, following Pan's ki. He stared at the ground as it zoomed by, he hoped Pan wasn't going to try to do what he thought she was going to do, but figured his luck wasn't very high today. All he could hope for was that he could get to her before she did any serious damage to herself. Trunks began to think back on what had happened before she had moved. He had known she was leaving, even if she hadn't, and he hadn't done anything to stop it, which infuriated him. All he was able to do was kiss her and then quickly leave. Why hadn't he done something? The least he could have done was to try and stop Gohan, or kidnap Pan and run away with her, but no, he had to kiss her and slip her a picture of him. "Way to go, Trunks!" He thought to himself. Trunks eyes refocused on the ground below, his eyes coming out of their haze.  
  
There it was, or so he thought. Pan's car was flying down the road; she was getting pretty close to a large cliff. Was this how she planned to get back at Gohan? By killing herself? Did she not realize it would only result in pain for him, too? He had to stop her, before her life ... No! I have to save her! Trunks did a dive towards Pan's car, landing slightly behind it, he grabbed a hold of the back of the car and pushed all his weight down to slow the car, but it resisted. He skid behind the car as a man on skis does behind a boat. The soles in his shoes were coming off, but that was the least of his concerns. He could feel the car slowing, but not quickly enough. His frustration pushed him into Super Saiyan two and he began to feel the change, but could it happen fast enough? They were only thirty yards from the edge of the cliff and his hands were dripping with sweat, making his hands slip from the bumper. He knew if he let go Pan would punch it and be gone forever, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand himself if that did happen. Then suddenly, he felt a strong power beside him, it was Goku, but how could that be? Goku had died several years ago. He looked beside him, but no one was there. The car stopped right at the edge with the two front wheels hanging over the edge, but Trunks didn't let go for fear of the car slipping. He hhHhjlkdsjflkds He hauled it back up and tore off the two wheels, disabling it, and then walked towards the front door.  
  
He yanked it off and reached inside to pull out Pan, his hands found purchase on delicate, smooth skin. He slowly pulled the body out and pulled it to his chest. Pan's wide eyes stared up at him. He placed his lips upon hers and was soon enveloping her. Pan tore her lips away and tried to pull away, Trunks' masculine arms were crushing her lungs. He realized what he was doing and let go, but only enough to let her breath. Their love was okay for now, but they knew from the several strong powers coming that they were about to have trouble.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey! Sorry I haven't written in forever, but I couldn't think of anything to write and I was really busy. Hope you enjoyed this! Please, I beg of you, review!!!! It's really not nice to read this and then not review! Plus it was really long!!!!!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	11. What? Gohan's Accepting?

A/N: Hey! I know it's been a long time since I've written, but atleast I'm writing now, right? Wow! That wasn't alot, but it seemed like alot. Anyways, this chapter will be written from the inspiration of three different songs I've heard in the last hour! Thank you everyone who's been faithful to me! I love y'all!  
  
Disclaimer: Is it a crime to love?  
  
It had been several days since Pan's incident. Everything had been worked out and Gohan didn't seem to be as mad at Trunks as before, but he wasn't overjoyed about their relationship yet.  
  
Pan bent towards Trunks and placed a kiss on his nose. He giggled from the tickling sensation. She smiled at him, but her smile quickly turned into a frown as she heard the front door being knocked on.  
  
"Who's calling this late at night?" Trunks asked, rising from the bed and looking at the clock.  
  
Pan shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her t-shirt, which she quickly threw on and swished out of the room. The person at the door rang the doorbell another time and Pan yelled, "I'm coming!"  
  
She paused at the door and peeped through the peep hole. A man in a navy blue suit that was wind rumpled was standing outside. His dark black hair was spiked neatly and his coffee brown eyes looked aggravated. Pan's face quickly changed from a frown to a 'Oh Shit!' face.  
  
She yelled out, "Hi, daddy!" as she opened the door. She could hear a crash from the bedroom and assumed it was Trunks trying to hide and 'accidently' fell down. Gohan stared down at her in surprise, wondering why she had spontaniously fallen.  
  
Pan looked up into his face from the ground. He had that concerned father gaze as his eyes fluttered from one thing to another in her living room. Then, his eyes suddenly stopped on something and she looked slowly over, she could just feel her eyes popping out.  
  
Then, she spotted what he saw, it was Trunks' shirt. It had been quickly discarded earlier. She flashed a quick smile at her father and ran over to the shirt. She picked it up and hid it behind her back, trying to pretend like it had never been there. Her father cast her a questioning gaze, but for some reason she didn't feel his ki peaking. Why wasn't he getting mad she wondered.  
  
"Uh...... It's not what you think, Daddy.... You " Pan was cut off as Gohan continued to smile.  
  
"I think it's exactly what I think it is. Where is he?" Gohan asked, his eyes shifting over to the open bedroom door. "I'm not mad."  
  
"What?!" Pan asked, falling over ungracefully. "What do you mean, you're not mad? You're fine with this now, but you couldn't handle it before?!"  
  
"Oh, you misunderstand. I'm not happy, but I'm trying to accept. I figured that purple-haired half-saiyan would be over here. I need to talk to you both. Where's Liam? Has he not gotten back from his sister's?" Gohan asked, eyes continuing to shift, still looking for Trunks. "Oh nevermind. I guess I told him he could stay longer than I thought."  
  
The whole time Pan just continued to stare at her father, trying to puzzle out this situation. Was this really her father? The one who had moved away just so he didn't have to see Trunks' family? The one who had become so pissed last time he almost wasn't subdued? Her mind screamed in agony as her brain racked it with questions. The questions only hung limply on her tongue, her thoughts too unformed to make sense. All she was able to do was mumble.  
  
Gohan took hold of his daughter's arm and led her to the couch, shutting the door by placing his leg behind him and applying a small force. When Pan was seated on the couch, Gohan walked from the living room and entered her bed room. He flicked on the light and shut the door, turning to the area that was now exposed. Purple hair shone brightly, attatched to a nicely formed body. The only clothes on the body though, were a pair of boxers. Gohan smirked at the boy, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Trunks flinched at the movement, expecting Gohan to twist off his head, but instead all he did was smile at him and escort him from behind the door. Gohan opened the door and took Trunks into the living room where he sat him down next to Pan. They both looked over at eachother, their faces stricken with horror. Gohan, acting as if get togethers like this were normal, sat down on the coffee table infront of the two.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you two are both wondering why I'm here so late and why I'm being so friendly. Well, all your questions will soon be answered." Gohan said, looking from Pan to Trunks and then back again before continuing. "Your mother," He said, nodding at Pan, "has decided it's time for me to give Trunks a chance to see if he's really not like his father. I have to say I think she's foolish, but she threatened I would have to sleep on the couch. So, I have unwillingly obliged to her terms." He said, a frown on his face now. Pan had taken ahold of Trunks arm as if it were the only normal thing left. "Trunks, you and Pan are to come to dinner at ChiChi's Friday and we will all have dinner together so Trunks can prove his innocence and I can have a look into, for whatever god awful reason, my daughter fancies you. Agreed?"  
  
Trunks glanced over at Pan, not sure what to do. Pan nodded her head and Trunks followed suit. "Oh, by the way, Videl also made me promise there would be no hostility nomatter what happened until the night was over and I had had a chance to think over any decisions I might make."  
  
"How long is having a chance to think things over?" Trunks asked, desperately trying to wet his throat so his voice didn't come out as a squeak. He definetly felt that the world was caving in and was positive Pan felt the same, his main hint being the way she clung to his arm.  
  
"Well, she said it had to be atleast a week." Gohan said, the frown returning to his face as he realized exactly how long that would be.  
  
"Hehe." Pan said, "That's just enough time for Trunks to escape." She said, trying to relieve the room of its silende, her attempts were unsuccessful.  
  
Her attempts were forgotten quickly though as the door was opened quietly. A beautiful face with midnight hair cut short poked through the opening. Then after the eyes had searched the room, making sure everything was safe, the woman entered. Gohan waved and invited the woman to come in. She obliged willingly and sat down next to Trunks, patting the arm that wasn't captured by Pan.  
  
"Hello, Videl, my sweet." Gohan said with a smile at his wife. "I was just telling these sweet angels here about our dinner plans for Friday."  
  
Videl smiled back at her husband. "Well, as nice as that is, if you're done, we had other plans tonight." She grinned at her husband, recieving a smirk in return.  
  
"As a matter of fact we just finished." He said, rising from his seat and grabbing ahold of Videl's arm, linking the two as they left the young couple ina stunned silence. Videl swinging the door shut after her.  
  
Pan glanced over at Trunks and flashed him a worried glance, "Did you just hear that?"  
  
All Trunks could do was nod his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
The days had come and gone since Gohan's propsoal and yet Pan andTrunks were still unable to get over their surprise, but they had to be there and it was Friday so everything was momentarily forgotten as Pan rushed around her bedroom trying to find her summer dress.  
  
"UH!!!!!" She yelled at the walls. "Didn't I leave that damn dress on my chair?" She broke down giggling and looked over at her chair. There was the dress sitting pristinely where she had left it. She smiled and walked over and picked it up. She placed the dress on her front and held it there, swirling arounf the room. She giggled and placed the dress back on the chair and went to her vanity. She began to reaply her make-up, seeing as to how her tears had smeared some of it. She smiled at her face after having reapplied her make-up.  
  
Her eyes twinkled with delight and she walked back over to the dress, slipping it over her butt and placing the top of the dress on her breasts. The dress went down to her knees and had a ribbon around the waist, tying around the side. The dress was strapless, but accented her breasts nicely. She smiled at her reflection. The different flowers spread out on the white material with the pink ribbon really was beautiful and was perfect for spring. She grabbed a black shawl and placed it on her shoulders. She twirled around the room and watched as the skirt flared out around her, showing off a bit too much skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Trunks rushed around his room in much the same fashion as Pan. He furiously brushed at his hair. It wouldn't lie flat. Then he realized the problem, he was using it upsidedown. Trunks frowned at his stupidity and flipped the brush over and began to brush his hair again. His hair immediately complied to his wishes.  
  
Trunks smiled now, and put on his belt. He had on casual/dress clothes. He was wearing khaki pants with a black pearl snap shirt. He smiled, he was sexy! Damn! He was so glad he had aquired both of his parents good looks. Not to mention he had a remarkably slow aging process. He was happy, yet nervous. What if he did something worng? What if..... no! Don't think that, everything will go smoothly.  
  
Trunks walked from his room thinking, and even if it doesn't, I have a week to escape. He jumped into his car and began to drive off towards Pan's apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Pan was awoken her reverie as she heard a sharp rap on her door and then the door creaking. She smiled and ran into the living room where she jumped upon the man who had opened the door. He smelled of something sweet. She breathed in his scent and kissed him fully on the lips as he swung her around. They were both smiling.  
  
"Well, are you read to go?" Trunks asked, kissing her on her cheeks.  
  
"Yep!" She said, nodding her head. "Just let me go get my purse!" She ran from the room and was back as quickly as she had left.  
  
He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist, escorting her to the car. He could feel her hips sway as they walked. He turned to look at her, but she was faced away. What he did tonight could make or break everything he and Pan had been working at for so long.  
  
"I love you." Trunks said as he opened the door for Pan to get into the car.  
  
"I love you too." Pan replied as Trunks shut her door and walked over to the drivers side and got in. He revved up the engine and took off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter! Please review! I'd greatly appreciate it! I Love y'all!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


	12. The Dinner

A/N: Hola! How is everyone? I hope this chapter is interesting, I think it will be. I have a couple funny things to place in there, maybe a bit pervy, but can any of us help oursleves? Anyways, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I love my avid readers! Thank you! Please continue to adore my writing, even if it sucks! What is the point in this, you ask? I don't know, but I do know I don't own DBZ or any of the other things mentioned in this story. Well, maybe the plot and all, but you get my flow.  
  
Pan knocked on the door once, twice, and was about to knock a third time when the door opened to reveal her father wearing black slacks with a light blue button-down shirt. She smiled at him when he opened the door wide in a welcoming gesture. Trunks followed as Pan walked into the door shying away from Gohan as a child would when in trouble, but Gohan only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
A vivid woman walked from the kitchen, slightly disarrayed from the heat. Her warm smile borke the silence as Pan shouted, "Mother!" and ran towards her. She embraced her daughter warmly and then pushed her away to have a look at her.  
  
"That dress is beautiful!" Videl said, beaming with pride. "You look so grown up. My little baby!" She pulled Pan to her once more and then let her go to swipe at her tears; Pan's smile allowed her mother to return to the kitchen.  
  
Pan turned around to find Gohan leaning against a wall and Trunks in between Gohan and herself; she grinned foolishly and walked towards Trunks, hooking her arm into his and dragging him along as she approached her father. "So, why don't we be seated and talk a little before dinner?" Pan asked, breaking the ice.  
  
Videl sat down as the last dish was placed on the table; although the men had set the table, she'd had to rearrange a few things to fit. The meal began with great sighs from everyone as they relaxed in their seat and shoveled food into their mouths. Pan was seated across from Gohan and beside Videl. To her dismay she realized her father would be watching every expression on her face, meaning whatever he said she'd have to take it without making a face at him that he couldn't see.  
  
"Well, it's nice to have all of us together once again. It's almost like old times, when you kids were younger." Videl said, receiving a glare from Gohan.  
  
"I prefer not to talk of those times." Was all Gohan said in reply, allowing someone else to start the next conversation. When noone did, for fear it would be a bad one, he spoke, turning his head to Trunks. "How is your work at Capsule Corp. going? Are you still running the business?"  
  
Trunks smiled wryly. "Everything at work is going fine. We've started work on a new invention to increase the rate of growth, but still allow it to be good. We're hoping this will make more food to send to droughted places. There are many other projects going, but this is the main one." Trunks paused glancing at Pan. "And to your second question, yes. I'm still running the business, because there really isn't anyone to take over. We would have to give it to someone out of the family. You see, Bra is off at a modeling job and refuses to take up this job, so I'm forced to run it."  
  
"Oh, you poor dear." Videl said, smiling. "You see Gohan, the boy works hard and still seems to have time for play."  
  
Pan looked between her father and mother, then smiled. "I on the other hand, would like to be included in this conversation. I work hard, too, ya know. Haven't I been supporting myself all these years?" Pan asked, her lip quivering in mock hurt.  
  
Videl laughed and turned to her daughter, "Of course, my dear. How rude of us to leave you out." She kissed her on the cheek. "By the way, is everyone enjoying the meal? I wasn't sure about the Moroccan Chicken; it's a new recipe, but it sounded good."  
  
"Videl, you're just fishing for compliments. Tsk tsk." Gohan said, shaking his head at his wife. "Why wouldn't anything you cook be good? I mean you did learn from mom and she's the best cook around."  
  
Videl smiled and turned to the others who nodded their heads, agreeing with Gohan. With that the tension disapdone, she snaked peared and everyone relaxed.  
  
As Pan finished up, she began to get bored with the talk, as she always did. She snaked her leg past Gohan's and reached Trunks'. She fumbled with his slacks until her bare foot creaped up his pant leg. She saw shock written on Trunks' face, but chose to ignore it and looked at Gohan. He too seemed to be in shock. She couldn't figure out why, but guessed someone might be suspicious if she just glanced under the table. A fork clanged to the ground and Pan grinned, she bent down to pick up her fork and glanced underneath. She giggled silently. Her mother was giving Gohan the same treatment. With her fork in hand, Pan returned to the world above the table.  
  
Trunks glared at Pan the moment she returned, yet, all she did was give him a giant smile and excused herself from the table.  
  
After her return from the bathroom, dinner ended and Pan helped her mother clear the table. Trunks and Gohan headed from the room, Trunks sporting a nervous look and Gohan a smirk.  
  
Soon the dishes were done and Pan was able to follow Videl into the living room to join Trunks and Gohan, who were deep in conversation. The two girls slipped right in and watched the polite conversation, both men trying not to offend the other.  
  
"Yes, I've been busy with this new research. Videl's been complaining that I spend too much time with that, seeing as to how old I am." Gohan said, laughing.  
  
Videl interrupted the conversation, "Now wait, I never said you were old, well I guess you are, but I'm the old one."  
  
That brought laughs from everyone and allowed conversation to go on with a cheery flow that relaxed them all.  
  
As Trunks shook Gohan's hand and then hugged Videl, Gohan cleared his throat. "Trunks I give you my blessing. You've proven to me tonight that you can take care of my daughter and hopefullly won't leave her in a desperate moment. I bid you two farewell and await good news from the two of you."  
  
After Pan got past his formality and her shock at his words, she leaped at him and hugged him tight. "Thank you, daddy!" She kissed him on the forehead and then turned to Trunks.  
  
At a nudge from Pan, Trunks closed his mouth and straightened up, put his hand back out and thanked Gohan.  
  
After Gohan and Videl had recieved several hugs and kisses, Pan and Trunks left to begin their new, in-the-open, love life.  
  
the end  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that story. I really don't think the ending was that great, but I wasnted to end all my stories and just read others. So, it's been fun! Maybe one day I'll write again. Love y'all!  
  
Forgotten Beauty 


End file.
